In vertebrate anatomy, the sacrum is a large, triangular bone that lies at the bottom of the lumbar spine, where it connects with the L5 vertebra. The sacrum lies adjacent to two hip bones, known as the right ilium and left ilium. The sacrum connects with these bones via joints known as sacroiliac joints (or SI joints).
The sacroiliac joints assist in the transmission of forces from the spine to the lower extremities. Degeneration of the sacroiliac joints can occur due to diseases, such as degenerative sacroiliitis and inflammatory sacroiliitis, as well as due to normal aging and trauma. One type of treatment for a degenerated sacroiliac joint is fusion of the joint, which ultimately relieves pain.
Thus, there remains a need for improved implants that assist in the fusion of sacroiliac joints.